Thinking about the past
by Ambs L
Summary: Este escrito pertenece al reto: Resident Evil ORIGINS: Sherry Birkin.


***Discreimer: esta historia esta hecha con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes pertenecen a capcom*.**

 **Este escrito pertenece al reto:**

 **Resident Evil ORIGINS: Sherry Birkin.**

Espero que les guste mi historia ya que hace mucho que no subo un fic sin embargo espero que sea de su agrado.

Diecinueve años antes de Raccoon city.

Yo era una niña normal, asistía a la escuela y hacia actividades que cualquier niña de mi edad haría, tenía muchísimos amigos entre ellos Melissa y Anna. Ellas tenían padres que siempre estaban con ellas y jugaban con ellas casi siempre que iba a su casa, pero los míos no eran así.

Mi padre se llamaba William Birkin y mi madre Annette, ellos trabajaban para Umbrella por lo cual eran unos padre ausentes en mi crecimiento apenas tenía doce años cuando sucedió todo el suceso de Raccoon City, a la hora de que sucediera todo mi madre me había pedido ocultarme de mi padre, alegándome que él me castigaría si me encontraba.

No entendía realmente hasta ver aquellas cosas que alguna vez fueron humanos y ser atacadas por ellos, pensaba que era el final de todo hasta que mire a Claire quien hasta la fecha es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida al igual que a Leon quienes arriesgaron todo para salvarme.

Al poco tiempo de haberme rescatado tuvimos un duro encuentro con lo que se suponía que era mi padre, este por un golpe hizo que me infectara con el virus-G y por ende Claire busco el antivirus que hizo que mi código genético cambiara por completo y ya saben el resto de la historia sobre el incidente de Raccoon City.

…..

Después de ese día pase a la tutela del gobierno ya que no había ningún familiar que pudiera cuidar de mí, al crecer asistí a buenas escuelas pero estaba sola, pero ya perseguía mas lo que quería y no quería dejar a otras personas sufrieran el mismo destino que casi pude ver la muerte de cerca, después de haber sido infectada por mi padre el gobierno supo que podía ser usada como una agente de la DSO.

Era mi primera encomienda pesada, tenia de Objetivo encontrar a Jake Muller, para ser as exactos el hijo de Wesker, sabía que el importaba bastante para poder salvar a muchas personas de lo que estaba por venir. Al topármelo me dio una pinta de que no sería persona fácil y así fue al momento de nuestra presentación, ansiaba ser como Claire ya que ella me había salvado de morir en aquella ciudad y ahora a mí me faltaba ayudar a personas como ella lo haría.

-Jake… no hay salida… debemos movernos antes de que nos encuentren-dije sacando munición de mi arma.

-sabes… si salimos de esta pienso exprimir muy bien a tus jefes por esto-dijo Jake golpeando a uno de los j´avos que venían a nuestro ataque.

Estábamos ya en el muelle donde estaba varios contenedores y fue donde nos reencontramos con Leon y Helena.

-¿Leon?... ¡Leon!-grite comenzando a correr, al vernos ambos nos sorprendimos al vernos.

-¿Sherry?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Leon sorprendido.

-estoy escoltándole…-dije señalando a Jake.

-¿sabes algo de Dereck Simmons?-pregunto Helena.

Me sorprendí y rápidamente le conteste.

-estoy bajo sus Órdenes…-dije serena.

Los años habían pasado e incluso él estuvo al tanto de mis entrenamientos como agente de la DSO, comenzó a contarme lo que sucedía con Simmons y francamente eso me tenía preocupada aunque estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de olvidarme de las órdenes directas de este y seguir el descubrimiento de Leon sobre Simmons.

Al llegar al punto todo apuntaba a que Leon me decía la verdad y ya sabrán el resto de lo que sucedió, ahora estoy aquí descansado después del incidente donde se repitió el desastre de Raccoon City. En tan solo unos minutos había recordado mi vida y se podría decir que había sido una chica solitaria y con pocos amigos pero al menos había hecho algo para vengar a todas las personas que habían sufrido un mal destino a causa de Umbrella.

-Sherry… deja ese libro y ven a divertirte…-escuche la voz dulce de Claire sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ahh… ya voy –sonreí. Estaba segura que ya no estaba sola si los tenía a ellos.

Tenía unos meses que Claire me había presentado a su hermano y a Jill, cada fin de semana salíamos algún lado cuando alguno de nosotros no estaba de misión y bueno aún no he logrado del todo dejar de pensar en Jake.

-oye… si él te necesita te llamara…-dijo Claire preparando la comida.

-lo se… pero ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en el?-dije sonrojada.

-cariño… cuando estás pensando en Jake haces muecas…-dijo Jill respondiendo mi pregunta.

Me puse roja y solté un suspiro, mi vida antes del incidente era solitaria y después también lo fue hasta que Claire me visitaba y Leon cuando me entregaba juguetes de vez en cuando y por una vez sé que hice lo correcto al cuestionar las órdenes directas de Simmons. Aunque algo me decía que no debía cantar victoria porque hay muchos más a quienes derrotar y sobretodo quiero deshacerme de la peste de Umbrella para siempre; tal vez por ahora lo que está a mis manos es un arma y mi habilidad para regenerarme así que hare lo posible para que niños como yo lo fui una vez no les suceda la misma situación.

Solo espero que algún día el dolor que a veces azota mi alma sea callado por la oportunidad de acabar con todas las armas biologías y así por fin poder silenciar el dolor que cargo al saber que yo sobreviví y no pude hacer nada para salvar a mis padres.

Solo así seré feliz.

Holi espero que les haya entretenido aunque no sé si realmente les agrade pero igual fue muy divertido escribir una historia desde el punto de vista de Sherry ya que es un personaje que jamás imagine escribir un punto de vista en fin aquí esta lo que prometí espero sea de su agrado, gracias a quienes me dieron bases de escribir la historia y sobretodo disfrútenlo. :D


End file.
